Corruption
by TheExaltedAngel
Summary: A poor orphan boy in a village outside of Vale, looking for a family, no one wants him in the village. But maybe he's looking in the wrong place, cause he's caught someone's attention and they want him. (Draco in this story is Eighteen fyi)
1. Prologue

**So I got a little bored being sick, I recently read a innocent boy male reader x Salem story on Wattpad a couple days ago, I enjoyed it, it was quite entertaining. Can't remember who wrote it but if you like that sort of thing definitely check it out.**

**This also isn't the story I was talking about in my Mass Effect story, in case some one gets confused. Hopefully that would be obvious.**

**Now this won't be a reader x anything but it will be sort of based around that sort of.**

**It will just be a normal OC and all that confuzziling stuff.**

… **And yes Confuzziling is a word... **

**Onwards... I need to get better I'm starting to ramble.**

**(POV Draco)**

Having no parents made it hard living in a village outside the safety of Vale. I didn't know them since I was born, I was always looked after by other families that took a liking or pity to me.

I had been hoping that one day they would show up, saying that we were going to be a family. It had been the only reason why I had bothered staying in the village.

Leaving the village early in the morning, fog rolling through the village, heading towards the forest. My escape from all the problems of the world.

Getting there I sighed as I looked around the clearing that was my escape. It had nice green, lush grass that was really soft to sit and lie on. A canopy of trees that provided a amount of shade.

Closing my eyes and lying on my back on the grass I tried to sleep, the surroundings providing quite the calm and peaceful.

I don't know how many hours passed before I was awoken by something poking my torso. Slowly opening my eyes I saw a black mass of... Well goo? That was really the only way I could describe it, it reminded me of a creature of grimm, but it didn't seem violent in any regard.

Staring at each other for a few more minutes until we got interrupted by the appearance of a Beowulf, the black grimm like blob then got scared, attaching onto my body and disappearing leaving just me and the Beowulf staring at each other.

The staring contest continuing few several minutes before I moved towards it, patting its head when I got close to it. After a few pats it for some reason started purring... didn't think a Beowulf would purr, bark or something like that but not purr like a cat.

The Beowulf then decided to push me to the ground, thinking that now it would decided to kill me, closing my eyes I waited for the end to come.

Waiting a few seconds I soon felt what appeared to be a slimy appendage, licking my face and body.

Opening my eyes I saw that the Beowulf was curling up around me, which was also bigger than me, which meant I couldn't get up if it did decide to use me as a pillow. It looked at me one last time before lying down finally and falling asleep.

Sighing I just accepted fate and fell asleep again, I just hoped no one would worry about me.

Something I didn't notice was that while I slept the black blob that had entered my body earlier started appearing,covering my whole body in it. **(For people who haven't realised it yet the blob is a symbiote, and he is transforming into a more agreeable Venom)**

-o0o-

For the next couple of days me and the black blob met the Beowulf in the clearing, we had started playing games, though it was a little unfair when it was hide and seek because the Beowulf always found me, probably either had something to do with its ability to sense negative emotions or his heightened sense of smell.

It was fun though, strange as it would to say it friends with a grimm.

Sadly it wouldn't last though, the next day when I arrived at my spot I found Jack waiting for me, the village elders son and village bully.

"Hello little Draco, thought you could hide from me?" He said snidely, as I froze in place not responding.

"Ah come on Draco, the orphan boy of the village, you don't want to share your spots with your best friend?" He asked putting an arm on my shoulder.

Walking around with me around the clearing he looked at everything, the nice lush grass, the nice canopy of trees surrounding the whole place.

"Now Draco this here is a nice spot..." Pausing as he looked around it again. "Really nice, a little too nice." He said throwing some fire dust crystals around the place.

Lighting them, they exploded setting the whole clearing on fire. Seeing this inferno I just shut down, the happy place I retreated from the world in, going up in smoke to this bully.

The last thing I saw was the stupid smirk of Jack as he saw the whole place burn.

-o0o-

**(Jack POV)**

After burning the stupid orphans 'little special place' to the ground I turned back to look at him, wanting to see his expression at the results.

However what I saw when I turned around was a black grimm like substance covering his limp body on the ground.

After just staring a few seconds the figure now completely covered in the grimm like substance stands up and speaks in a distorted kind of voice.

"**You hurt Us, friend, you will pay." **The things says as a Beowulf emerges from the burning forest.

"What the hell?!" I shout not focusing on the Beowulf approaching, worrying about the thing that was used to be the failure kid Draco.

This momentary distraction proved vital as the Beowulf who in that time had looked at the thing and me and decided to bite down on my arm, taking it with him.

Screaming I decided to leave, the Beowulf now getting distracted by the monster, letting me stumble away clutching my arm.

Looking back at the creature I growled. "I'll get you back for this Draco." I wouldn't let him get away with this embarrassment... even though it was a Beowulf that did it, with luck it would eat the monster.

Running or well stumbling over every hundred metres I headed for the village.

Nearly an hour later I stumbled into the village, my stump had stop bleeding half an hour ago, although it came with a lot of blood as well.

"Oh my Oum." I heard several people call out, as the ground started to not only look appealing but also quite close.

The dull and distant sound of people calling out in a hurry was the last thing I heard before falling unconscious.

-o0o-

**(Draco POV)**

Waking with a groan I looked around to see where I was. The smell of ash and smoke heavy in the air.

With a start I realised this was the once beautiful clearing that had offered me solace and peace. Now lay in smoking ruins.

Falling to my knees I started crying. It was just so unfair, first my parents either don't know about me or left me alone in the world, then Jack bullies everyone that he doesn't like since little school and now this.

I don't know how much time had passed before I heard the sound of people approaching, the constable of the village and a few deputies.

"So this is where you went, Jack thought you might be here." He spoke a little anger in his voice.

He then threw a fist at my head, flinging me into a tree, something cracking, probably a rib or something, I had not had my aura unlocked at all, one of the things that Jack constantly preyed on.

"And not only did you decide to burn down his sacred spot, you distracted him from his training that cost him the price of and arm to survive the encounter and save your worthless skin." He continued as he inspected the surroundings.

Kicking me in the side, giving a hiss of pain. "And you nearly started a forest fire with your pathetic little prank to destroy his sacred place." He continued. I guess I should mention that he is a big supporter of the mayors son, it was how he got away with most of it.

At this he and his deputies stood in front of me. "And now you will pay, orphan boy." And so they started, starting with simple things, kicks and punches on my downed body.

Then they progressed onto blades, making cuts around my body, now making my body both black and blue and bloody, and not even to start on my clothes now little more than ribbons.

Finally they used dust to scar and damage my body, a little fire dust here a little lightning there. The effects leaving some parts of my body numb or paralysed or with severe burns.

After going after that a little more, they had decided I suffered enough. "That should teach you, don't mess with the mayor's son." And with that they left my beaten, bloody and broken body, lying pretty much lifeless on the ground.

The last thought going through my mind... "Why, why me, all I wanted was to be loved, to have a family." And with that thought I fell unconscious, not seeing a Beowulf appearing from what's left of the forest.

-o0o-

**(? POV)**

How dare those barbarians, they did that to poor Draco, all he wanted was a family and love. How was some one so innocent, cute and pure in the hands of such barbarians.

The Beowulf I was watching through finally reached the site of the attack, the poor boy almost looked unrecognisable now, if the barbarians in that village did any permanent damage to him they would pay.

Turning to one of my subordinates. "Cinder, fetch this boy, if there is so much as a single piece of hair missing you will pay dearly." I ordered clearly.

Everyone gulping even though it wasn't directed at them.

"Of course my queen, I'll set off at once." She obeyed leaving the room to do the bidding.

A few seconds passed before a man spoke up. "My queen, if I may ask, what is it about this boy that has your interest." He had a well doing and proper sounding voice.

"Because he was so desperate for family that he accepted instead of playing with humans, he played in the forest with grimm." I reveal... That was one of the reasons why he interested me... The other was well more the opposite of what the boy was... Pure

At this train of thought my black veined skin turned a little red.

The only thought currently running through my mind. "Draco will be mine."

-o0o-

**So I hope this wasn't horrible. This really was just a story that I decided to write on a whim.**

**It will almost certainly bite me in the ass later. This is the third try of it as well soo... Sure whatever.**


	2. Ch 1 Vengeance

**So I didn't expect two reviews already having just made the story... I'm only kinda annoyed cause this means people are actually interested in this story.**

**Any irregularities are due to the fact that I basically made this story on a whim and took about five minutes to decide to write it.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Btw I'm not that good a writing the innocent nature. I hope it's not horrible.**

**(? POV)**

I looked over Draco's black and blue body with the occasional burn mark. How dare those pathetic humans harm my friend, host something more~. It had been nearly a week since his attack.

Slowly I covered his body with my form, the black, grimm like substance enveloping his entire body. Not an inch of his skin able to be seen.

I stood up, looking in the direction that Draco came to reach this clearing.

"**They'll pay for what they did to us." **I yelled into the now night time sky. Taking off for the village.

-o0o-

Arriving at the village I saw them acting as if everything was alright, it even looked like the Mayor's son was throwing a party with the that pathetic constable that basically tortured poor Draco.

My form altered, changing from a form fitting second skin to a a more menacing appearance. A hood with a gas mask look a like, black armour plates appearing on the rest of my body, to finish it off a trench coat look a like appeared completing the change.

"**Death Walks Among You..." **I said my distorted voice now combining with Draco's making a strange combination.

The second I was spotted the screams started, spotting the closest person I extended my arms towards them, picking them up and throwing them at a nearby house a sickening crack.

Rushing towards another I tried picking them up but my arms wouldn't move, a resistance on my mind restricting me from punishing those that hurt Draco.

A soft whisper appearing in my mind sounding an awful lot similar to Draco. "Don't hurt them." It said tiredly, probably still recovering from his trauma.

"**No, they hurt us... They will pay."** I roared as Draco still resisted, this was starting to get annoying.

"**Look I care about us, but you're too kind hearted... But don't worry I'll fix us." **I answered a feeling of fear appearing in my mind, making me slightly sad that he was scared of me.

Looking through Draco's mind I found what I was looking for, his most hateful, angry negative emotions and feelings he had. Slowly I seeped into his head, taking control of this part of his brain, slowly assimilated with it, making me a permanent part of his brain.

Slowly his resistance ended either from me taking control of his negative feelings or from tiring out from stopping me punish these bugs.

While this also allowed me to take control it also had a side effect, this meant that he now could barely feel any negative feelings or emotions. Basically making him as pure and innocent as anyone could be.

The thought alone made foreign thoughts go through my mind. **"He would be... Delicious~" **Shaking my head clearing those thoughts from my mindI returned to the problem at hand.

"**You bugs."** I roared again reaching out and grabbing several of these bugs and flinging them at things nearby, trees, houses anything that would kill them when they impacted.

I must have thrown someone into a dust storage building, as soon flames started appearing, spreading quickly through the village, soon not a single house was untouched from the blaze.

Moving my way through the inferno I killed anyone I found, for the simple reason. They didn't help Draco enough or stop anyone that hurt him.

Finally I found the cowardly bugs known as the mayor's son and the village constable, hiding in a bunker like structure under the mayor's home.

"**We found you." **I said our distorted voice making the sing song tone sound even creepier.

"**Now it's time to pay for your sins." **I roared as tentacle like appendages burst from my back grabbing there each of there limbs, spreading them out while suspending them in the air.

"**Now time to pay for what you did to us." **I roared as the tentacles started to rip them apart, their screams fuelling my rage, their payment for the pain they inflicted Draco all these years.

It wasn't long before their limbs tore away from their torso, blood spilling out of their bodies onto the floor, their screams having stopped not long ago, the only sound filling the room was dripping blood and my breathing.

"**Now look at you." **I almost laughed at their pitiful state.

It looked like Draco had nearly recovered enough, he should be fit to to control his body again.

Leaving the bunker I took us to a secluded area, it probably wouldn't do well if he saw all the blood and carnage I had caused.

Leaving I went to look for a little lake, nice and peaceful, lush grass and a nice canopy of trees providing shade.

Finding a spot that wouldn't be stumbled upon I lied down and waited for Draco to wake and take back control of his body. The black substance now receding from his body into black pants and a trench coat, leaving him with no shirt... for no malicious reason or anything, just to show off his cute chest.

Time to wait.

-o0o-

**(Draco POV)**

Groaning I opened my eyes, my mind aching as I tried too recall the last thing that happened.

Sitting up from my place of rest I looked around holding my head as I did, the first thing I noticed was the breeze on my chest.

Looking down I noticed the trench coat and black pants. This caused me to pause, I was pretty sure that I didn't have them before when I went to sleep last.

Then I noticed something that made me let out a shocked gasp. Scars and burn marks littered what little of my bare chest I could see.

Pulling back a flap of the coat I saw more and more scars littering my skin. Moving on from my bodily harm that somehow happened to me I moved onto my surroundings.

It was almost as beautiful if not more like my old spot before... Before... I couldn't remember anything, my mind drew a blank.

I felt as though something was supposed to be there, but I couldn't find it.

"**So you've awoken, I was starting to get worried." **A voice said startling me as I looked around, searching for the origin of the voice.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered asking who had just spoken.

"**Remember that black blob that absorbed into you a couple of weeks ago?" **The voice asked as I thought back to the day when I not only met the blob but also the Beowulf that was apparently not vicious.

"Y-y-yes, what about it?" I asked again stuttering while doing so.

"**I was that blob, that absorbed itself into you." **It answered again, scaring me slightly.

"W-w-what do you want?" I asked now nervous, because a black grimm like blob absorbing into your body and could talk to you was nothing to worry about.

"**Your safety Draco and that of your delicious body~" **The Voice answered some of its previous distortedness and sounding feminine even.

"W-w-what?" I questioned not quite believing what she had just said.

"**I helped save your life, I'm also the reason that you can't remember the last day or two. I bet your curious about those scars you have accumulated on your body... I bet your wondering where they came from." ** The voice stated not needing to know if I wondered or not.

"Yes." I said finally losing the stutter.

"**I won't tell you exactly how but I will say that they came from the constable from your village and that bully of yours Jack." **The voice answered now reminding me that I still didn't know they're name, my face cringing at the thought of the bully and his lapdog.

"By the way what do I call you?" I asked.

"**Vertigo" **The voice answered.

I now decided to ask about my current surroundings. "Why am I here instead of the village."

"**You think I would trust those bugs with your safety, after what they did, I burned the place to the GROUND!" **She shouted now for the first time actually making me worried about my life, shaking as I covered my ears.

"W-w-why?" I asked my stutter returning in full force.

"**Because I am now all of your negative emotions, I'm literally your inner demon. You can't feel any negative emotions which means I have to step in and feel them for you." **Vertigo answered now adding confused to the list of feelings I was feeling.

Before I could ask more about what she meant she spoke again.

"**I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but after what they did to you they had a debt to pay, and I collected." **She apologised, I then felt the truth in her words, I couldn't get angry or upset at her, it was like a void of nothingness. She was right I couldn't feel negative emotions.

For a few minutes awkward silence I asked. "How long has it been since you 'collected' their debt?" I asked with a cough.

"**It is now nearing a week, you would need something to eat but since integrating even further into your body thanks to what the Constable and Jack did to you, you no longer need to eat or drink and to a certain extent breathe." **She revealed shocking me, it almost made me forget what happened a few minutes earlier from how cool that sounded.

We then just sat in silence for a while as we both accepted the new developments that had happened in the last week.

-o0o-

**Meanwhile**

**(Cinder POV)**

Arriving at the village that Mistress had said the boy who had somehow managed to tame a creature of Grimm, that in itself an impressive feat, one that still confounded the rest of the Mistress's followers myself included.

I just hoped nothing had happened to the boy in the time since Mistress ordered me to bring him to her and the time I'd taken to get here.

Walking into the Village I immediately noticed something wrong. Everywhere I looked there were either broken bodies, burned corpses or burnt buildings.

Summoning my blades I moved further into the now burnt village, the occasional spire of smoke coming off a couple of houses. The fire wasn't that old.

Walking to what appeared to be the Mayor's house, it seemed to be the most damaged though.

A couple of bloody footprints leaving the house. Ignoring them I entered the building, maybe a clue for why this village was burnt might be here.

Looking around I noticed a staircase descending into the ground. The second I came to the entrance I noticed the smell, a terrible smell.

Covering my nose I descended down the stairs into the darkness, using the hand that was covering my nose and conjuring a ball of flame.

Now able to see, I saw the walls covered drying blood. Walking forward to the centre of the room my foot hit something, making a squelching noise.

Pausing I looked down and saw... a severed arm, dripping in blood. Looking around the room further I saw more body parts, another head, arms and legs.

Taking a quick breath I looked around noticing this was where the footprints originated from.

Following them they started leading me into the forest.

After walking a few minutes I came across a clearing, quite a nice one too.

Looking around it, I noticed signs of life. A scorched patch of earth indicating a campfire. Grass and bushes that had been disturbed only how a person or a large animal did.

Hearing a splash my head snapped towards the little lake that was off to the side of the clearing. Coming out of the lake was a shirtless boy, fitting the description and look of the boy that mistress wanted to be brought to her.

It seemed like he didn't notice me, he had water dripping down his body, light reflecting off the drops making him sparkle slightly. I was glad he didn't get caught in the fire, but that did beg the question... Why was he spared and why he was living out here.

Walking closer to him, still not noticing me. As I did a black trench coat started forming, seemingly out of thin air. De-summoning my blades I walked even closer to him before speaking.

"Hello." I said as he spun around, the trench coat he was wearing not hiding his front, now much closer I could see scars and burn marks wrapping around his torso.

"W-w-who are you?" He stuttered nervously covering his chest as best he could as he noticed my stare on his bare chest.

"Well aren't you a cutie?" I said as I now noticed how cute he really was, the stutter just adding to it. Moving closer moving his arms out of the way so I could get a better look at his scarred chest.

"And who did this to such a cute and innocent boy?" I asked angrily at the thought someone could do this to such a cute boy.

"I-i-it doesn't matter they're dead." He responded looking away now.

"How are they dead?" I asked losing the anger in my voice.

"..." He stayed silent, not looking at me at all.

"Who killed them?" I asked again grabbing his shoulders.

"..." He still stayed silent.

"Its okay." I said grabbing his, making me look him in the eye. "I won't hurt you." I continued reassuringly.

"... I did." He said looking away from me.

**So the end of this chapter, hope it wasn't terrible.**

**Please leave any suggestions or reviews with ideas for later chapters.**


	3. Ch 2 New Family

**So this is really popular for some reason, it still astounds me how I got around seven to eight favourites for it.**

**So thanks for that and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**(Draco POV)**

I was still unsure whether I should tell her who killed them, even though it technically wasn't me, I went ahead and told her.

"... I did." I expected her to get angry or upset at me, what she did however surprised me greatly.

"You did?" She questioned almost surprised. I just responded with a nod.

"But you are too cute and nice to have done something like that." She said giving me a hug, making me blush.

"It wasn't exactly me though..." I said breaking out of her hug and moving a little away from the women.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Vertigo started appearing over my body.

"**Draco didn't kill them." **Vertigo answered as the women took a step back in surprise.

"**I did, now what do you want with him?" **Vertigo asked having completely covered my body.

"Someone wants to meet Draco, miss?" She asked wanting to know what to call Vertigo.

"**Vertigo, very well..." **What ever Vertigo was interrupted by gun shots making my body fall forward, Vertigo having started receding allowing the bullets to pierce my back sending me to the ground unconscious.

-o0o-

**(Cinder POV)**

Who dared attack him. I thought as I looked around angrily spotting the culprits. A group of armed men, probably from the the burned village that was hunting or patroling.

They then spoke up to me. "There you go miss, that beast won't hurt you any more." The leader of the group said as they approached me.

The leader taking my now bowed head as the fact I was crying because he spoke up again. "Hey it's alright, if you showed us some appreciation it might make you feel better." His tone turning perverted.

When he tried to grip my shoulder I spoke up. "You hurt him... You'll pay!" I shouted as flames sprang from my hands as I bathed the men in fire, for one simple reason, they hurt Draco...

After making sure nothing but bone remained of the disgusting pieces of human flesh, I rushed to see how Draco was doing.

The wounds were starting to close but he had still lost a lot of blood, hopefully mistress wouldn't be upset with his conditions, perhaps I should have let them lived and given them to my mistress for her to make them pay.

Picking him up I rushed off for my mistresses castle, hoping he wouldn't lose too much blood before then.

-o0o-

**(Salem POV)**

Hopefully Cinder would return soon, it was nearly a week since she left to retrieve the boy.

Walking to the meeting room I saw Tyrian, Hazel and Watts along with Cinder's friends already sitting there.

"My queen to what do you honour us?" Watts asked ever the gentleman.

"Wondering how our efforts in locating the other three spring maidens is coming along?" I asked sitting in my chair at the end of the table.

"We've found the autumn maiden, she is underneath Beacon in a critical condition, the other maidens are still unaccounted for." Watts answered as Cinder's friends asked.

"Any word from Cinder my Queen?" Emerald asked worried.

"None yet child, keep trying to find the other maidens." I ordered as Tyrian giggled, Hazel nodding and Watts bowing.

Just as we were about to leave the doors burst open revealing Cinder carrying something.

"My queen I've found the boy, however there were complications." She said as she approached me.

Wondering what she could mean I looked at what she was carrying. It was the boy, however there was a lot of blood on him and what looked like bullet holes in his back.

Glaring at Cinder my power flared making the others in the room back away as a dark aura surrounds me.

"Who did this?" I asked threateningly.

"What look like guards or militia of a nearby village that was burned down." Cinder answered shakily handing the boy over to me.

"And what of their status?" I asked threateningly as I took the boy in my arms.

"Burned to bone." She answered happily, making me pleased as well.

"Good now..." I was about to say something until the boy said something in his sleep and pain addled state spoke.

"Mummy?" He asked snuggling into me further.

This action making me both smile and blush along with Cinder who also smiled at the innocent scene.

Leaving the room I headed for mine, going to clean all the blood that had now covered the boy.

-o0o-

Taking him into my bathroom I tried to get rid of his clothes, though when I did they didn't budge, almost as if they were a part of his body.

After a few seconds they just seemed to melt away revealing his blood covered body, taking my clothes off as well I picked him up and entered the bath which had filled with water.

Grabbing soap and just rubbing it along his body, still surprising that he hadn't woken up yet.

Just rubbing the soap along his body not really paying attention, just enjoying the feeling that came with it.

When he was nearly all cleaned I decided to see how much of his body was left I gasped.

Now that blood wasn't covering his whole body I could see his skin properly revealing it covered in scars and burn marks.

Seeing them I started getting angry, whoever did this to him would suffer dearly speaking to him along this sentiment. "Don't worry my child, who ever did this to you will pay."

"**Don't worry, they already have." **A voice speaks up startling me.

Quickly looking around, trying to find where it came from. "Who are you, where are you?" I asked gathering some magic in my hand.

"**The boy, my name is Vertigo" **The voice answers prompting me to look at him. Where there was bare skin now revealed a black substance.

"What do you want?" I asked dismissing the gathered magic in my hand.

"**The safety and care of Draco." **The now identified Vertigo replied also telling me the boys name.

"I see, well I can help with that." I said happy that Draco had someone looking out for him.

"**Yes, also be gentle with him, he's still a virgin." **Vertigo adds laughing as I go red, a colour not often seen on my face.

"What on earth are you talking about, I don't like him like that." I state in denial as Vertigo just laughs.

"**There's nothing wrong with that, besides it's plain as day to see, you entered the bath with him naked and also you can let go of his little friend down there." **She adds making me look down and see that I was indeed holding his little friend.

Releasing it I just went deep red refusing to say anything as I finished cleaning the rest of him and dragging him to my bed not bothering to get either of us dressed.

Despite what I had said to Vertigo I did still like Draco, rubbing his back as I laid down next to him, falling asleep soon after.

-o0o-

**(Draco POV)**

Groaning my mind finally awoke with my body, my back aching slightly. Groaning again I turned around and hugged my nice warm and soft pillow, trying to head back to sleep.

This was made harder because when I squeezed my pillow it moaned and now that I thought about it my pillow wasn't that warm or soft.

Opening my eyes I looked what I was hugging, blushing deep red when I realised what it was. It was a pretty lady who also happened to be naked, the nice soft and warm pillows being her breasts.

Quickly backing away in doing so falling off the bed onto the floor stunned and embarrassed as the pretty lady recovered and crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down at me with a lustful look.

"Well someone is excited this morning." She said staring at my crotch, it took me a second to realise but I was also naked which meant that my mini me was standing to attention.

"I-i-i." I try to say something only to faint from the embarrassment.

-o0o-

I didn't know how long it had been since I had fainted but when I woke up, I saw that pretty lady's head looking at my own as I rested in between her legs.

"Ah your awake my child, how are you feeling?" She asked as she stroked my hair.

"F-f-fine, who are you pretty lady?" I asked as she blushed when I called her pretty.

"Good, and my name is Salem or you could call me mother." She said as she continued stroking my hair.

Not saying anything I just looked around, noticing the unfamiliar surroundings that I was currently in.

"Where am I?" I asked as she finally stopped stroking my hair even though it felt kinda nice.

Pushing me up so she could get up she answered at the same time making me blush as I saw the rest of her naked body.

"You are at my castle." She answered falling silent again.

"Can I get up now?" I asked finally getting over my previous embarrassment and stutter.

"Do you not enjoy this?" She asked pulling my head into her breasts.

"..." I could only blush deeply as I felt the softness of her breasts.

"But I spose you have to meet the other inhabitants of my castle." She answered releasing me from her embrace and getting up and getting dressed.

Standing up as Vertigo formed my clothes, still leaving the my chest open.

When Salem came back dressed she looked at my chest, more precisely the scars that covered it.

"I forgot to ask but what exactly happened to you that gave you those scars?" She asked as I tried to remember.

"I-i-i don't remember, you could ask Vertigo or maybe that other pretty lady in red too if she knows." I suggested after thinking for a couple of seconds.

"Okay, now come, it's time to meet the rest of your family." She said as she lead me through the corridors of the castle, up and down stairs until finally we arrived in front of a couple of doors.

"Ready?" she asked looking down at me, where I had decided that it would be a better idea to hide behind her.

"I guess." I answered nervously as she let out a small smile.

"Don't worry, if there are any problems just let me know, I'll deal with them." She assured with a sadistic looking smile.

Opening the door we walked in with me peeking around the edge of her dress. Seeing that pretty lady in red again, a formal looking man, a crazy looking scorpion faunus woman, the pretty lady and finally a big man.

"Draco welcome to your new family." she said as she stood aside letting the people in the room see me.

* * *

**Okay that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed, although I really did not expect this many people enjoying it so thank you.**

**As for a question that someone asked me about Vertigo and what she is. She is sort of a combination of grimm and symbiote, has powers and abilities from both.**

**Through Death I Get My Silence...**


End file.
